


Kinktober Day 17

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 17

Ace laughed loudly after he finished another mug of beer, grinning victoriously as Haruta swayed to fall over into Thatch's lap. Thatch snickered as he caught the young commander and shook his head. "C'mon, Ace, you know he can't handle too much alcohol."

Ace snickered and stood up, swaying on his feet. "Fine, fine, hey Sera! Come dance with me!"

Sera rolled her eyes and smiled, standing up. "Alright, alright, I'm here."

He grinned and grabbed her hands, pulling her over to dance with him. Izo chuckled softly as he played his instrument and smiled at them, continuing to play. He smiled at the couple and watched as Ace held her close to him.

Sera gripped Ace's shoulders as he held her close, his hands firmly holding her hips. He grinned as he held her close and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. She flushed at a few loud whistles and pulled back, grabbing Ace's wrists.

He smiled and followed her as she led him inside, softly grunting when she suddenly pushed him against a wall and pressed her lips to his. He held her hips as she kissed him and moaned softly as she palmed him through his shorts. He shifted his grip to her ass and pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

She pressed flush against him and softly squeaked when he picked her up, pressing her back against the wall. She hooked her legs around his waist and moaned softly as he pressed his hips to hers, grinding against her covered core. She moaned into the kiss and gripped his shoulders, awkwardly grinding against him.

He groaned softly and flushed, palming her ass as he humped against her. He buried his face in her neck and moaned against her, tightening his grip as he humped against her. She tangled one hand in his hair and moaned softly, biting her lip to keep quiet as she glanced around.

He bit back a groan as he came and held her close, his cheeks burning red. She combed her fingers through his hair and smiled slightly, breathing, "Good babe?"

He nodded slightly and glanced up at her, mumbling, "I might be a bit drunk."


End file.
